Richard Miller
The Great oak Its summer again and there are really bad storms, we all have nothing to do with the power out. Everybody is so bored, we are all trying to figure out what to do. When we are eating cereal it finally comes to me. "Guys the thunder it stopped!!!" I happily yelled. "Now that I think about it I haven't heard any thunder in a while." Sean replied (Sean isn't my brother he was is just a neighbor who was over right before the storm) "Maybe we can go outside." said my sister Brianna So I went over outside to check. It was raining too hard to go out. "Its too windy and its raining too heavily." I sadly informed. "I guess we will be stuck here longer than we thought." Later on it was just about good enough for Sean to run home. Me and my sister made a little blanket fort in the basement. After we were done building the blanket fort it was already time for bed, this is not a good way to start our summer. Two days later the storm passed and we got our power back it was time to go to our dads house. My parents announced that they were getting divorced last year in the living room, me and my sister cried and cried I was thinking of running away. When I'm at my dads I usually play with friends like Teg his dad was in the "MLB" and is now a commentator for the "Phillies" on "ESPN" (real life your dad probably watches him on TV if they are a baseball fan). Teg wants to be just like his dad so he loves baseball Teg is in 4th grade but almost taller than me he has short black hair and almost always wears a T-shirt and shorts. Teg and I both enjoy playing in our neighborhood there is a tennis court, pool, and a pond stocked with fish. Everyone always yells at us for fishing in the pond because there is a smokehouse that says private property and everyone thinks that it means stay away from the pond but if we weren't aloud near the pond why would they stock it with fish? In dads backyard was the biggest tree the trunk is about 9 ft thick and 234 ft tall probably way more but it splits into more branches at about 12 feet. Tree Poem Leaves: green in fall like a rainbow branches: long twisty big in numbers trunk: tall and thick spreads into a web of branches roots: dig through the ground delivering water bark: rough and brown home to animals all over cleaner of greenhouse gasses giver of oxygen producer of food for all the squirrels producer of wood provider of shade Yup: One day I saw a man walking in the woods but what I didn't know was he was a moose and he was planning to destroy Pizza Hut as soon as I realized what he was up to I took a picture and sent it to the FBI. The FBI said "we've been looking for this man ... uh moose or whatever for a long time. he has been against pizza hut for a long time too many delivery men have killed his kind. he is planning to destroy the pizza hut on 9th street tonight at 8:00 PM. but we are on a tight budget so we cant afford an agent for this case can you do it for us." "anything to save Pizza Hut." I responded. Later that night I went to pizza hut to negotiate with the moose. but as soon as I stepped in he shot me. I fell and everything went black. I woke up there was Fire everywhere I saw a man who looked like he was covered in red paint. He helped me up and said in a heavy Boston accent "hey welcome to the underworld." I said what did I do to end up here he responded "You're Jewish too, ah when Jesus went down here he didn't let anyone Jewish come up the stairs to heaven because he was offended. and he let every other religion too even the Muslims when you cant go up the stairs your spirit sinks down here." "I thought the underworld had unending torture." "It does its exactly like earth except there are more people." "so how do I get out of here?" "you need Satan's permission. but it better be important he gets real mad when its for something stupid." "I have to save pizza hut." "Satan loves pizza hut, he would do anything for it." so me and my friend from Boston, who was Jewish went on a long treacherous journey on the public bus "oh yeah I don't think I said yet my name is john." my friend john said. " another terrible thing about the underworld is the streets are terrible. the strange heat opens the cracks in the road because the heat comes from the core and makes tiny fire pits destroying peoples tires and that is why we use so many bridges." after the awkward ride on the public bus we went strait up to the devil and said "I need to get to the over world" "WHAT FOR!!" Satan angrily yelled. "I have an unfinished mission to save pizza hut." "PIZZA HUT." Satan yelled. "if what you speak is the truth we must hurry we shall prepare our finest men we must save the pizza hut." Satan said. we were off Satan collected the underground air force and I got to sit in one of the most protected air crafts in one of the back rows. apparently higher ranked officers or "kings" will sit in the back rows for protection on the plane I got to sit right next to Satan and John. apparently they were going to make John some high rank officer that would work with Satan for helping me save pizza hut. "So how did you become Satan?" I asked " I was a serpent and eve lied about me telling her to eat an apple or something so god made a giant pit and I transformed into a human on the way down and here we are I was never really allowed to go to the surface for to long or I would get stuck down here." Satan said "oh okay." I responded and John just bounced up and down in his seat because he had to go to the bathroom. When we finally got to the pizza hut it was too late it was destroyed. I saw my dead body and started to walk over to it. that night we put on a puppet show in a secret above ground base when we started to plot. the moose army was going to charge and destroy every pizza hut the next day or at least that was their plan. the next day we set up defenses at every pizza hut in america. I was going to infiltrate the moose base with the air force they dropped me off to try to negotiate but I was fuming. I was armed and dangerous. I kicked open the door and every moose in the room stared at me I angrily screamed "you have all been very naughty this year you aren't going to pull Santa's slay this year. I have an early Christmas gift for you I would give you coal but I couldn't find any We'll have to settle for led." the rest was a blur I freaked and shot most of them we won and made their kind endangered. of course since I already died I couldn't stay on earth. the underworld isn't that bad as long as you know pizza hut is safe. -sponsored by: Domino's Pizza Papa Johns Enzo's Little Ceasers Pizza Pedlars Ravanese's pizza Third Marking period Yup 2: Last time a professional moose assassin tried to take down Pizza hut and sent us to the underworld but this time there is a bigger threat an alien life form is threatening to kill all of the cows that means no more burgers Wendy's will go out of business Fourth Marking period Megabots: It is the most amazing gladiator showdown of all time two 6 ton robots that are 15 feet tall are going to have a fight to the death America vs. Japan the biggest showdown in 2018. The coolest thing is that this is real the Megabot got photo shopped in but it is completely real it has 2 cannons that fire bullets and even cannonballs there is close combat ranged combat this will arouse science fiction lovers everywhere. The people funding the event think that robots fighting to the death may be a newsport wouldn't you like to see two robots fight each other this is science fiction no more this is real THIS IS HAPPENING! I for one cannot wait. you can keep track of megabot (on the left) at https://www.megabots.com/ and Kuratas (on the right) http://suidobashijuko.jp/ God I can’t focus with michael sitting right in front of me, he is so cute with his dark brown eyes black hair spiked up in the front I don’t care if other girls says he looks like the guy from Grease I like almost everything about him how he plays sports, signed up to defend the village how attractive he looks in jeans and a T-shirt. God I need to get out of the room, “Mr. Myers can I go to the bathroom.” Some people think I try to be one of those girls who try to look really masculine but I don’t I try to look good for Michael but also stay fit, just in case an attack happens. I need to stay focused and write a speech for my community, this is a big deal the day our people finally make a stand and I get to be the one to do it... at 7:50 PM the town gatherings starts everyone gets to say something at town gatherings I look at the list hung to the right of the stage on it has the order of which we try to persuade the town to work on something for the next 2 years whoever wins is basically our leader I look at the order. Cassie Wheetle Micheal Scali Will Cunningham Catherine O'Donnell etc... Oh No I have to go right after Will Cunningham he won the debate three times hopefully he doesn't have anything planned as big as I do I'll have to give it to Will he is very smart, and strong, and he does have cute brown wavy hair that go with his light brown eyes and he does have good taste in fashion he usually wears tan T-shirts with a collar that will show of his large muscles. gosh I'm getting so side tracked its not even funny. I'm sitting in the 3rd row down when I hear the name get called "Micheal Scali" now, most people don't even prepare a speech but of course Micheal did He really likes this one snack so he tries to up the funding of this one company that produces (put two fingers up on each hand with your right hand to the right side of your head and your left hand at the left side and bend the two fingers at each syllable whenever you see these words in quotes) "Whiz Tarts" (stop being an idiot and put your hands back down) "I believe that we should up the funding for production of 'Whiz Tarts' (you better have done the fingers thing!) so we can finally get some 'Whiz Tarts' that aren't whole grain" During the second half of the speech people were laughing so loud I could barely make out what he was saying. At the end I was the only one clapping it was then I realized they were laughing at him not with him. Ugh it's Wills turn I hate him, I don't know why people like him I mean he is kinda cute but still, sometimes he just is annoyingly capable, he is so talented it's annoying. He steps on stage everyone starts cheering already, he grabs the microphone and starts talking about our poor food supply "If we give our genetic engineering facilities more money they should be able to make crops that don't die of cantino virus" The cantino virus is a virus has been destroying our crops for eight years it makes it so our crops can't hold much water so if it doesn't rain for two days straight or it rains too much half of our fields are dead he talks about all the things our genetic modification facilities are capable of doing but I'm not paying attention I'm rehearsing my speech over and over again in my head. Finally Will finishes his speech I feel relieved. That ends when I realize I am up, I sprint on stage as fast as I can and grab the microphone I pause thinking about my speech and step onto the stage. "Today is a good day do you know why, because today is the day you have the choice to stop running. Our people have been running for hundreds of years from the Irish for years" People murmured they all knew about the Calvary wars when Ireland turned against us and bombed our cities they may have destroyed the other countries but america was still standing. After the bombing run we were forced to retreat to Jerusalim on the hill were Jesus was crucified. it is all there the cave with the boulder Jesus got trapped in, the Romanian Courthouse were Jesus's Trial happened it was so beautiful when we got here it still is but even more we fixed all of the buildings in the town it is glorious just absolutely amazing the old design gives it almost a feeling of it being like a ghost town in a way but also like a new civilization in these times we don't use currency we just share with each other we all do the work that keeps our community Category:Period Three Category:All Students